The overall objectives of this project are to describe the physiological functions of various penicillin-binding components, the nature of the interactions with penicillin and the relationship of these interactions to the killing of bacterial cells by penicillin. Goals for the present year were to continue study of the penicillin-binding components of Staphylococcus aureus and Escherichia coli with regard to these objectives.